Maravillosa esta noche
by MelissaKalliste
Summary: Una noche estrellada junto a una persona especial pueden ayudar a aclarar los sentimientos. One shot.


**Disclaimer**

Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para hacer volar mi imaginación.

* * *

Esta historia ha sido inspirada por la canción "Wonderful Tonight" de Eric Clapton.

* * *

**Maravillosa esta noche**

Sucedió una noche, durante la Festividad de la estrellas. _Tanabata…_

Había llegado el siete de Julio y ya todos se preparaban para las festividades que se llevarían a cabo una vez caída la noche. Todo el Sereitei estaba adornado para la ocasión. El Capitán Hitsugaya caminaba por las coloridas calles tratando de hacer caso omiso al calor que, por la hora del día en la que se encontraban, ya se estaba apaciguando. Nunca había sido un hombre apegado a los festejos pero, por alguna razón, esta fecha se le hacía amena y le recordaba a su niñez, junto a Hinamori, soñando con el futuro. En esta oportunidad no se dirigía donde su amiga de infancia sino a los cuarteles de su propio escuadrón: ahí debía estar su teniente, Rangiku Matsumoto, esperando por él pues, de acuerdo a lo que habían hablado, irían juntos a la fiesta. Desde hace mucho tiempo que el contacto con la mujer lo ponía nervioso pero él había aprendido a disfrazar ese sentimiento, haciendo creer que le disgustaba el comportamiento espontáneo y a ratos travieso de su teniente. Nunca le había desagradado pero, temeroso que los demás vieran lo que el mismo se negaba a aceptar, trataba a Matsumoto con una dureza que a veces lo sorprendía a él mismo.

— Rangiku— suspiró. Porque a solas sí se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre.

Tratando de parecer sereno, Toshiro ingresó a sus propias oficinas pensando que Matsumoto aún no aparecía por ahí. Para su sorpresa, la hermosa mujer había decidido que, precisamente en ese lugar, terminaría de retocar su vestuario. Estaba de espalda a la puerta, vestida solo con la ropa interior de su kimono, eligiendo cuál Yukata usaría en esta ocasión. Lejos de espantarse al ver a su Capitán en la puerta, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y lo invitó a entrar y ayudarla a elegir el más hermoso de todos los atuendos aún cuando ella sabía que Toshiro odiaba ese tipo de frivolidades. Nervioso, el muchacho se acercó y fingiendo estar disgustado le indicó uno de suave color azul. _"Hará juego con sus ojos"_ pensó. A Rangiku le pareció una decisión acertada y comenzó a vestirse, sin importarle que su Capitán estuviese ahí. Luego, comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello y a acomodarlo en un bonito moño, decorado por algunas flores. Mientras hacía esto, Hitsugaya la miraba de reojo creyendo que su brillante cabello estaba hecho del más puro oro. Avergonzado de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado pero la voz de su teniente lo hizo regresarla a su lugar original:

— ¿Cree usted que me veo bien, Capitán?

Toshiro sólo asintió, pero en su interior fue capaz de articular las palabras que aún no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta: _Te ves maravillosa…_

Salieron algo apresurados, la elección les tomó más tiempo de lo que imaginaron y temían llegar en mitad de la celebración cuando ya todos hubiesen pedidos sus deseos. Matsumoto, como era común en ella, parloteaba sobre los deseos que pediría, cómo los quemaría entre otras cosas mientras Hitsugaya caminaba a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, sin valor para mirarla pues pensaba que en sus ojos se traslucía la inquietud que le abordaba el alma.

— ¡Mire Capitán, ya están todos aquí!— exclamó la mujer al divisar a muchos de sus amigos y, sin siquiera avisar tomó la mano de un sorprendido Toshiro que no pudo resistirse y sólo se dejó llevar. Ella lo llevó al centro de una multitud que no dejaba de admirarla. Tanto hombres como mujeres estaban deslumbrados del brillo que ella irradiaba y, embelesados, la halagaban mientras ella, sabiéndose la más hermosa de todas, sonreía y agradecía el gesto de cada uno. Algunos hombres, bastante osados, se atrevían a apoyar sus manos en el hombro de Matsumoto. El Capitán Hitsugaya sentía que la sangre le hervía ante una sensación que experimentaba por primera vez. No quería que nadie tuviese gestos tan familiares con su teniente, no quería que ella mirara nadie, no quería que necesitara a nadie más. Pero Matsumoto no era así. Realmente ella no necesitaba a nadie y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba: su espíritu libre y disparatado. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que alcanzó a ser percibida por su subordinada la cual, y ante la extrañeza que le causaba el verlo sonreír y pensando que algo andaba mal, le preguntó:

— Capitán ¿Se siente usted bien?

Él solamente asintió, como de costumbre. ¿Podía existir algo mejor que estar a su lado esa noche?

_ Me siento maravillosamente…_

Tranquila ante la respuesta del muchacho, Rangiku sonrió con ternura. Si él estaba bien, ella también. El brillo de sus ojos hizo que el joven sintiera una extraña sensación de felicidad e ilusión ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo? ¿Podía ver lo importante que era para él? Difícilmente encontraría una respuesta pero nadie le quitaría la posibilidad de soñar esa noche.

Y el momento de los deseos llegó. Todos se apresuraron a escribir en los pequeños papeles para luego atarlos y dejar que se fueran. Tímidamente, Toshiro escribió el suyo y se dispuso a atarlo a las ramas de bambú. Una vez que lo había hecho levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Matsumoto que parecía querer saber lo que había pedido. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y trató de alejarse un poco del lugar esperando que la teniente olvidara la idea de querer descubrir su deseo. Algunas veces, cuando era niño, le dijo a Hinamori lo que había pedido pues en ese entonces eran trivialidades, cosas de niños ¿Cómo decirle a Rangiku que su deseo actual estaba directamente relacionado con ella? Avergonzado por su desconocido actuar, se acercó a una mesa en donde había distintas variedades de comida y algo de sake. Él no bebía pero pensó que un sorbo no le haría mal, quizás hasta le serviría para calmar un poco el desconcierto que reinaba en su interior. Sin saber cómo, comenzó a sentir que las voces se alejaban y los rostros se desvanecían. Sólo la imagen de una mujer de dorados cabellos y ojos de cielo se posaba en su mente. No podía distinguir nada, salvo su silueta y el sonido de su voz pero lentamente, eso también comenzó a teñirse de negro. Creyendo caer en una oscuridad infinita, se atrevió a pronunciar lo que tan dentro de sí tenía guardado y que ya no podía callar: _"¿No puedes ver lo que realmente siento por ti, Rangiku?_

Las estrellas pasaron, los deseos se materializaron, el fuego se extinguió y todos volvían al calor de sus hogares. Matsumoto comenzó a buscar a su Capitán el cual había perdido de vista minutos después de las peticiones. No podía creer que se fuera sin avisarle. De ser así, nada había cambiado realmente. Luego de preguntar y mirar por algunos rincones lo encontró apoyado en un árbol, mirando las estrellas. Notó algo extraño en su mirada turquesa pero luego sonrió al distinguir los efectos del sake, que ella tan bien conocía, en el cuerpo de alguien que no estaba habituado a beberlo. Cariñosamente tomó uno de los brazos del joven y lo puso alrededor de su cuello mientras ella misma rodeaba la cintura del joven Capitán y, con mucho cuidado, lo llevó hacia los salones de la Décima división para que descansara y pudiera recuperarse tranquilamente. Ella sabía el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaría al día siguiente. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, lo acostó en uno de los sillones y lo arropó con una ligera manta. Antes de salir sintió que la llamaba:

— Matsumoto…

— Dígame Capitán.

El sake le había dado algo de valor a Toshiro Hitsugaya pero aún no era suficiente.

— Eres maravillosa esta noche…

Rangiku se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente en la frente para luego esperar que se durmiera, acomodándolo en su regazo. Lo miró detenidamente, pensando en el momento en que Toshiro se había empezado a hacer hombre. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello, dejó salir un suspiro. Deseaba que lo que su Capitán acababa de decirle no hubiese sido sólo influenciado por el sake, que fuese algo proveniente de su propio corazón.

* * *

**Notas**

Minific dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas de Bleach.

Gracias a todos los que pasen, lean y comenten.


End file.
